


Lending a Helping Hand

by ryouku



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: He rises with the sun, and he wants to help out.





	Lending a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Shamless porn tbh

He slid a hand down the hem of his tunic pants, gripping himself and pumping slow to draw up the pleasure, enjoying the solitude. He rose with the sun, in some senses, quite literally. And he had snuck out from the campsite and moved deeper into the forest to avoid being caught by anyone. 

This stupid vacation they thought of hardly left him time alone. 

With a small exhale, he slid his pants down, releasing his cock from the restraints of his pants, the tip already glistening with precum. His left hand resting on the tree in front of him, right hand gripping the base as he began to pump himself slowly, enjoying the feeling. 

Sokka, unknowingly, walked in the same direction Zuko, dealing with the same tightness in his pants. He rubbed himself through his pants as he walked through the forest, stopping when he heard another male grunting. Sokka turned into that direction and stumbled upon the sight of Zuko jerking off, the sight almost causing Sokka to come undone in his pants. He walked closer, a thought coming his mind. 

"Hey, jerk off, let me lend you a hand." His voice caused Zuko to freeze, a deep blush rising to his face. He had been so close only to be interrupted. What were the chances?

Sokka placed gentle hands on Zuko, moving in front of him and moving Zuko's hand away from his dick to replace it with his own. 

"You're okay with this, right?" Sokka spoke low, hand pumping Zuko slowly, satisfied when he heard the firebender groan from his actions. Zuko nodded, resting both palms on the tree now to keep his balance. 

Sokka got down onto his knees, taking Zuko into his mouth without warning, Zuko's knees almost giving out at the sudden increase in pleasure as he hissed, moving his hips to thrust into Sokka's mouth. And as he bobbed his head, his right hand went into his pants and began pumping himself as he blew Zuko. 

"Fuck.." Zuko cursed, his hips moving quicker, having already been close before Sokka came along. Sokka continued his movements, knowing it wasn't going to last long. His own hand beginning to move faster, precum creating a wet spot on the front of his underwear. 

A breath of fire escaped Zuko's mouth as he moaned when he came into Sokka's mouth, hot strings of cum shooting into the back of Sokka's throat as his hips jerked with the pleasure, moving them slower and slower as he came down from the high. 

Sokka, on the other hand, was close. He moved off Zuko and pulled his pants down enough to free his dick, now leaning against the tree. Zuko watched as Sokka touched himself under him. 

"S-Shit.." Sokka cursed as he came, spilling himself onto the grass below them, narrowly missing Zuko's legs and pants. Zuko touched himself as he watched Sokka lose himself, feeling turned on. 

When they both recovered, they pulled up their pants, Zuko helping Sokka get up from his position on the ground. 

"I'll help you out next time, buddy." Zuko spoke. 

"Sounds like a plan I can get with." Sokka grinned, smacking Zuko's butt.


End file.
